


Shion and Nezumi Get Stuck

by boredom



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karan would like to think that she and her son were close. However, there are some things a mother would rather not know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shion and Nezumi Get Stuck

Karan opened the door to Shion and Nezumi’s apartment. 

“That’s strange,” she said. The boys were usually here to greet her, especially when she brought food. But today, she had rang the bell continually only to get no reply. Finally, she had to dig out her key and walk in uninvited. It wasn’t something she liked to do. This was Shion and Nezumi’s home and they deserved some privacy. But they also were never out when she came. They both made sure to keep appointments with Karan with the same level of commitment as they did their work. 

She hoped Shion didn’t get dragged into another meeting. He worked enough as is, he really didn’t need to be coming in on the weekends as well. But if he had, surely Nezumi would have called her to let her know. She tried not to think about the fact that there could have been an emergency. The last thing she wanted to hear today was that one of her boys was rushed to the hospital.

Karan placed the food on the table and looked around. Nezumi’s jacket was still here, as was his scarf. She knew for a fact he never went anywhere without those items. And there was a cup of coffee sitting on the counter. Shion wouldn’t have left without putting that away. So they were either here, or dead. 

“Boys?” Karan called, tiptoeing around the house. She wondered if they were asleep. It was almost one in the afternoon though so both of them should have been up. So they were more than definitely dead. After all, what else could it have been? “I brought some cherry pie. Are you two even here?” Karan shouted. She heard and crash and a yelp from the bedroom and rushed over. Was someone in their house? Oh Karan would bring pain upon those who dared to hurt her baby!

She reached the door, ready to fling it open and attack whoever was on the other side when she heard Shion yelp.

“Mom, don’t come in here!” 

Karan paused. And then she blushed. Shion and Nezumi had apparently lost track of time doing…other activities. The less she knew about what her son and his boyfriend did in private the better. Karan knew the two were intimate. But, like every mother, she deluded herself into thinking that intimacy was at best, holding hand and cuddling. And at worst, innocent little pecks. It was even easier since neither Nezumi nor Shion could get pregnant. 

“Shion, she needs to come in here. We’ve been like this for hours. I can’t feel my arm and I’m pretty sure I tore my hamstring,” Nezumi’s voice cut through the door. 

“But—“ 

“But nothing! It’s either your mother, Inukashi, or Rikiga. I will not do this with Inukashi because she’ll never let me live this down. And I refuse to let Rikiga anywhere near us like this!” Nezumi snapped. 

Karan hovered at the door, wondering just what was going on to make them both so upset. 

“But she’s my mother!”

“All the better. She won’t laugh at us! Please, Ms. Karan, come in,” Nezumi called. Karan thought about turning and leaving. But it sounded like both boys were desperate and in pain. She really couldn’t leave them like this. She took a deep breath and opened the door. 

At first, Karan didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or run away. Her baby boy, naked as the day he was born, was wrapped around Nezumi, equally as naked, in a rather…acrobatic position. 

Nezumi, to his credit, attempted to look a little dignified. “Ms. Karan, how are you?”

“Why are you acting like this is something that happens all the time!” Shion screeched. His entire body was turning red. 

“How did you two even manage to get into this position?” Karan asked, examining them to see how exactly they were stuck together. Nezumi turned away as best as he could, his face starting to turn red as well.

“Well, we got stuck. And then we were getting unstuck. And then we fell off the bed.”

Karan sighed and continued to examine them. Shion’s left leg was wrapped around Nezumi’s neck, trapped there by Nezumi’s own leg. And Nezumi’s other leg was twisted with Shion’s. One of Nezumi’s hands was supporting Shion’s back while the other one seemed to be stuck between their bodies. Shion was clutching to Nezumi for dear life.   
Karan sighed. This was not going to be easy. “Where is the lubricant?”

“Mom!” 

“Shion, now is really not the time to be shy!” Nezumi snapped. Karan looked down at the two boys, her hands on her hips. Nezumi blushed some more. “I think I threw it on the other side of the bed,” he mumbled. Karan walked over, trying to ignore the clothes that were scattered all over the bed and floor. 

One of them, probably Nezumi, had probably seen this position on the Internet, thought it was easier that it looked, and tried it out. However, Karan didn’t know why either of them thought this was a good idea. She loved her son dearly, but he was not very athletic and not very flexible. Shion couldn’t even touch his toes. How did he expect to pull something like this off? Maybe he thought Nezumi was bendy enough for the both of them. Although that clearly wasn’t good enough. 

Finally, Karan found the lubricant the pair had used. She tried not to think about why they needed it to be cherry pie flavored. Especially since Shion had a much bigger sweet tooth than Nezumi. She walked over and began rubbing Nezumi’s shoulders with it. 

“Hopefully this will be enough to slide your foot off,” she explained. The two boys just sat there numbly, letting her attempt to untangle them. 

~At least they don’t practice bondage.~ Karan thought to herself. Only to realize about ten seconds later that Nezumi had some rope burns on his wrists and back. ~Well at least I didn’t find them tied up.~

As much as Karan thought herself an open-minded woman, she would rather not know this much about her son’s sexual activities. She liked Nezumi, but there was only so much a mother could take before she took her baby boy away to keep him as innocent as possible. Even though by the looks of it, Shion was no longer innocent. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, Nezumi’s leg slipped free, allowing Shion to also become liberated. The two boys tumbled out of each other and into a pile. Karan was about to scold them only to see their faces red. They both looked ready to cry, whether from frustration, embarrassment, or both. Taking pity on them, Karan stood up and walked out of the room.

“Now then, why don’t you two get dressed and we can eat. It should still be warm.” She walked to the kitchen and washed the cherry pie flavored lube off her hands. She supposed she could breath a little easier. She was constantly worried about how safe the boys were. Shion was an airhead and Nezumi was reckless. But he was also wearing a condom, which was better than nothing. Finally, Karan allowed herself to laugh. It was a pretty humorous situation, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this was my first rated M fic. This is also probably the most mortifying thing that could ever happen to a person. If you have an idea of something more embarrassing, then please share. I am kind of curious. Have a nice day!


End file.
